


Vroom Vroom

by Fluffy_Minseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Stargazing, baekhyun loves Minseok a whole lot, im sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Minseok/pseuds/Fluffy_Minseok
Summary: Baekhyun and Minseok go on a date and Baekhyun has a surprise for his wonderful boyfriend that he thinks he will absolutely love.I’m not very good with summaries but this is Minseok and Baekhyun being gay and cute





	Vroom Vroom

  
  


It was a Friday evening, about 7 in the evening on a cool spring day when Baekhyun found himself lounging on the couch waiting for his boyfriend to come over to his house. 

 

They had planned a date for the Friday night since Friday was date night for the two. 

Baekhyun was excited to see his boyfriend and go out instead of sitting on the couch bored out of his mind for the night. 

 

Minseok wasn’t supposed to come over for their until about 8, so Baekhyun has an hour to lounge around before he needed to be ready because Minseok was always on time. 

 

He decided he would just stay on the couch and watch some t.v for a bit until he needed to get ready.

About thirty minutes later Baekhyun was lifting himself off the couch to get ready so he wouldn’t be late for their date  _ again. _

 

He headed to his bedroom to grab some clothes 

He decided on a light blue striped shirt and black pants. 

 

He headed for the shower next since he had been sitting on his couch all day and he was sweaty and gross and his boyfriend most likely would not  enjoy a sweaty smelly boyfriend. 

 

He took his shower feeling the warm water on his skin relaxing his muscles he sighed feeling the warmth going over his body,

He grabbed his best smelling shampoos and body washes so he could smell nice. 

 

When he finished his shower he got himself all dried off and got his clothes on and fixed his hair, to make it look decent, in the mirror.

 

As Baekhyun stepped out of the bathroom  to begin searching for his keys and wallet he heard a knock at the door, he went to quickly open it and was greeted by his slightly smaller boyfriend. 

 

Minseok was dressed in black skinny jeans and a black and white short sleeved shirt. His blond hair was done nicely and he smelled amazing. 

 

“Wow you’re ready on time good for you,” 

Minseok said breaking Baekhyun out of his trance,

kissing him lightly on the lips 

Baekhyun just chuckled pulling him inside of his apartment kissing his boyfriend properly on the lips. 

 

“I didn’t feel like getting punched today so I got ready a bit early,” Baekhyun laughed 

 

“Mhm, sure Baek,” Minseok laughed pecking him to the cheek 

 

“should we head out now?” Baekhyun said grabbing Minseok’s hand heading out the apartment to the car. 

 

When they got outside they were welcomed by the cool spring breeze it was still light outside but the sun was starting to go down. 

Baekhyun opened the car door for his boyfriend to climb in closing the door behind him and heading to the drivers side. 

 

“So where are we off to babe?” Baekhyun asked tilting his head to the side smiling. 

 

“Mmm we should check out the new coffee shop,”

 

“Ha ha of course you want to, well luckily it’s not far from here. Okay we can go there and then I have a secret destination for us,” Baekhyun said with a wink. 

 

“Oh? Secret destination, should I trust you?” 

Minseok asked jokingly 

Baekhyun gasped putting a hand to his chest  pretending to be offended.

 

“I’m your boyfriend of course you have to trust me~” 

Minseok just rolled his eyes 

 

“Alright, alright let's go,” 

 

Baekhyun started the car and headed for the little coffee shop which, luckily wasn’t very far it was about twenty minutes away from his little apartment. 

  
  


When they arrived they saw that it really was a little cafe, from the outside it looked really cute. 

It was painted white with pastel accents and tulips in the windows, it had a little outdoor area right before you stepped in that had a few tables with some beautiful spring flowers to decorate. 

The sign read ‘Blooming Days Café’ in beautiful cursive. 

 

They went inside to sit down and decide their orders, on the inside of the cafe was equally as pretty as the outside with tables and booths with bright pink and yellow tulips on the tables. 

There weren’t many people in there at the time just the two and another couple sitting down talking quietly 

 

The walls were white but the flowers added color to the place, there was some soft music playing off in the distance that fit the whole atmosphere of the café perfectly. 

 

They went up to the counter to order and were greeted by a short woman with black hair who smiled softly 

“Hello there, how are you this evening what can I get you today?” 

 

Minseok ordered an iced Americano and Baekhyun ordered a simple muffin for the time being. 

 

Baekhyun and Minseok got their orders and decided to take a seat near the window, they sat across from each other by a window. There 

were some white and red tulips sitting on the little table, and you could see all the life happening outside.

 

“It’s gorgeous here,” Minseok said his eyes full of awe 

 

_ “You’re gorgeous” _ Baekhyun thought lovingly to himself. 

And he really was Baekhyun thought to himself 

His eyes sparkled in the light and he looked so in awe with the place and happy to be there with Baekhyun in this tiny café sipping his coffee. 

 

Minseok rolled his eyes at his comment blushing hitting Baekhyun lightly on the arm 

“S-shut up,” Minseok stuttered. 

 

Baekhyun chuckled reaching over to peck Minseok in the cheek, 

“It is, I’m glad we came,” Baekhyun said smiling and putting a hand on his boyfriends on the table. 

 

“So this ‘secret destination’ can you tell me anything about it,” Minseok said with a questioning eyebrow 

 

“No Minnie! Then it wouldn’t be a surprise and I want to surprise you,” Baekhyun pouted. 

 

“Okay, okay,” Minseok giggled at his boyfriend 

It was sweet he wanted to surprise him but also shocking because Baekhyun was terrible at keeping secrets most of the time. 

 

They went on with their drink and food chatting about random things they had done during their day and weeks. 

 

The finished getting up and cleaning their area before heading back to the car 

 

Baekhyun got into the car a little faster than Minseok giddy to get moving he was  excited to show his boyfriend his secret destination for the night. 

Minseok simply laughed at his boyfriend adorable antics and got into the car 

  
  
  


Baekhyun started the car turning on some music and rolled down the windows a little to let some air into the car 

Baekhyun began singing every song that came on the radio Minseok joining in on the songs he knew. 

 

Minseok has a lovely voice Baekhyun thinks and he loves to hear his boyfriend sing, he gets shy to sing in front of him but when it’s like this he’ll belt out all the songs without a care and Baekhyun loves every moment of it. 

  
  


Baekhyun thinks Minseok has one of the most loveliest singing voices he’s ever heard and loves it when he sings, it’s so gentle and sweet a little higher than baekhyun but he thinks it’s unique and beautiful. 

  
  


Baekhyun really loves these moments in the car singing songs with his boyfriend with windows rolled down cool breeze coming through the car on a cool spring evening like this

  
  


They had been driving for a while singing and dancing as best as they could in the cramped car

when suddenly Baekhyun turned down the radio 

“We’re here,” Baekhyun said excitedly stopping the car parking it. 

 

It was in the middle of nowhere and Baekhyun could see the confused look on his boyfriends face. 

 

“Come on,” 

Baekhyun grabbed Minseok’s hand getting out of the car to an open space where no one was, there were no houses or buildings anywhere that Minseok could see 

 

“Wait close your eyes,” Baekhyun said putting a hand over Minseok’s eyes to block his vision 

 

“Baekhyun what are you doing?” Minseok said chuckling 

 

“You’ll see!” Baekhyun said pulling Minseok away from the car a bit they walked for a few minutes until Baekhyun stopped in his tracks. 

 

“Okay open them,” 

 

When Baekhyun watched Minseok open his eyes it was one of the most beautiful things he thinks he’s ever seen,Baekhyun turned to look at the view it was dark now and since there were not houses or buildings all the stars were visible there were so many of them. It truly was breathtaking. 

His boyfriend was equally as breathtaking as the beautiful night sky Baekhyun thought turning back to Minseok 

 

As Minseok stood there looking out Baekhyun turned to watch him instead of the stars, his eyes shined even brighter from the stars the look of awe on his face his hair and skin glowing from the moonlight.

Minseok was truly the most beautiful person Baekhyun had ever had the pleasure to lay his eyes on. 

 

“Surprise?” Baekhyun said grabbing both of Minseok’s hands in his own kissing them 

 

“It’s beautiful..” Minseok said quietly taking it all in 

He gently cupped Baekhyun’s face kissing him slowly and gently. 

 

“I love it, this is amazing how did you find this?” Minseok asked shocked. 

 

“I stumbled upon it one night and knew I had to show it to you,” Baekhyun laughed lightly 

 

Minseok just turned his head slightly to look at the night sky once again. 

 

“Here come on I brought blankets we can sit on and cover up with since it’s a little cold,” Baekhyun headed towards the car getting out some blankets laying them on the windshield of his car pulling Minseok to come sit with him. 

 

“The stars really are breathtakingly beautiful aren’t they?” Baekhyun said looking towards the sky as Minseok climbed up to sit next to Baekhyun on the blankets moving closer to him to stay warm. 

 

“They are,” Minseok said setting an arm across Baekhyun’s chest. 

 

“You’re also breathtakingly beautiful Min,” 

 

“Oh my God that’s so cheesy,” Minseok said punching him lightly on the arm 

Baekhyun giggled pulling Minseok closer to him grabbing his chin tilting his head to meet his lips. 

 

They kissed slowly and passionately until they needed a break to breathe. 

“I love you,” Baekhyun said pecking Minseok’s lips 

“I love you too,” Minseok said against Baekhyun’s lips 

 

Minseok sat up moving to sit on Baekhyun’s lap kissing him deeper running his fingers through Baekhyun’s silver hair that shines in the moonlight, 

Baekhyun couldn’t get enough of Minseok’s lips his mouth was beautiful and he loved kissing his boyfriend. He loved it when he sat in his lap to kiss him even more 

 

When he felt his boyfriend grinding lightly on top of him he groaned, 

“Baby, hold on we’re outside you know, and on top of a car,” Baekhyun said interrupting their make-out session holding his boyfriends hips a little to still his hips. 

 

“It’s not like there’s anyone here, but I don’t really want to do it in the middle of nowhere what if some weird creature comes in” Minseok says jokingly 

 

“We could go in the car, or back home if you’re more comfortable there,” Baekhyun says squeezing his hips “I’m alright with the car,” Minseok says with a glint of hunger in his eyes.  

 

Baekhyun chuckled “Well then,” he pulled Minseok down by the neck to kiss him again this time a little more heated,

Baekhyun slid off the car bringing his boyfriend over to the edges the top of the car putting his arms under his thighs lifting him putting him bringing him to the backseat of the small car him without breaking their kiss. 

  
  
  


Baekhyun shut the door behind him locking 

the doors to the car before going back to kissing his boyfriend sensually slipping his tongue inside exploring the inside of his boyfriends pretty mouth swirling their tongues together. 

 

Baekhyun ground his hips down into Minseok’s making him groan into his mouth, Minseok starting grinding his hips up into Baekhyun’s trying to get more friction. Baekhyun started kissing Minseok’s neck sucking harshly to leave marks into the skin

He moved down nipping at what he could reach of Minseok’s collar bones. 

 

Baekhyun started pushing up Minseok’s shirt slowly running his hands down his solid chest 

He ran his hands up and down Minseok’s torso enjoying all the little sounds he made. 

Baekhyun stuck his tongue out licking down Minseok’s torso now hot skin under his tongue, Baekhyun could feel Minseok twitch when he would suck lightly on his nipples. 

 

Minseok covered his mouth trying to stifle his moans, Baekhyun kissed back up his chest to his  neck before sitting back to pull the hand off Minseok’s mouth kissing him before pulling back pulling his bottom lip before sitting up again to admire his boyfriend. 

 

He was on his back in the backseat of the car shirt lifted showing his beautiful pale skin that flowed in the moonlight showing his erected nipples shining from saliva from Baekhyun’s mouth. 

  
  


“You’re gorgeous,” Baekhyun breathes before devouring Minseok’s mouth again breaking the kiss briefly to peel off his shirt all the way.

 

Minseok doing the same and pulling off Baekhyun’s shirt kissing down his neck biting the junction of his shoulder and neck. Baekhyun hissed sliding his hands down Minseok’s back. 

 

Baekhyun staring palming Minseok through his jeans making him shiver and push up into Baekhyun’s hand to get more friction from him. 

Baekhyun pulled away his hand running fingers through Minseok’s hair 

Minseok whined from the loss, Baekhyun chuckled 

 

“Impatient,” 

“Come on babe, don’t tease,” Minseok pouted slightly 

 

Baekhyun moved his hand back down to the smaller mans pants slowly undoing the button and then sliding his hand ever so lightly over Minseok’s erection through his boxers. 

Minseok bucked his hips groaning, Baekhyun slipped his hand into Minseok’s boxer slowly rubbing him. Minseok whined from the slow pace wanting more.

 

Baekhyun started kissing his chest again taking one nipple into his mouth and biting it and then moving to the other to do the same stroking Minseok slightly faster. 

 

“Baek-Baekhyun?,” Minseok panted. 

 

“Yeah baby?” 

 

“Do you have the stuff for this?” 

 

Baekhyun stopped stroking suddenly hitting throwing his head into his hands 

 

“Aaaaah shit I didn’t even think to bring anything and I have nothing in the car, I’m sorry kitten,” 

 

“It’s okay, just do- something,” Minseok panted a little disappointedly 

 

Minseok starting unbuttoning Baekhyun’s pants reaching for his erection stroking him slowly

Baekhyun groaned from the sudden contact. 

Baekhyun loves Minseok’s hands they were small and adorable and so soft and fit perfectly with his hand and around his cock. 

 

Everything about Minseok was beautiful Baekhyun thought, it broke his heart he didn’t see himself the way Baekhyun did. 

He was talented and beautiful and deserved to see that in himself and he’ll if Baekhyun was going to try his damndest to show him how wonderful and gorgeous he was. 

 

Baekhyun hovered on top of Minseok and leaned down to kiss him passionately and full of love, 

 

Baekhyun grabbed both of their erections and put them together rubbing and stroking them together hot skin against hot skin and precome speeading over their dicks making it hotter and wetter and  _ oh so wonderful.  _

 

They were both panting into each other’s mouths losing their breath “Min-Minnie you’re so, so beautiful and amazing and talented and I love you so much fuck” 

 

Minseok moaned loudly kissing Baekhyun unable to say any words to him 

 

“I-I’m close” Minseok breathes out 

 

“Me too” Baekhyun picked up the pace stroking faster now before they were both spilling into Baekhyun’s hands. 

 

Baekhyun laid on Minseok’s chest trying to catch his breath drawing little circles into his chest. 

Minseok just ran his fingers through his hair breathing heavily coming down from his orgasm. 

 

Once they had finally caught their breaths Baekhyun reaches for some napkins he coincidentally had in his car cleaning him and his boyfriend up before getting their clothes back on and getting themselves together.

 

Baekhyun kissed Minseok again sweetly on the lips before stepping out of the backseat moving out of the way to let Minseok get out of the back. 

 

“Shall we?” Baekhyun asked reaching for his hand. 

 

“Of course,” Minseok chuckled grabbing his hand getting back into the front of the car. 

 

“My house?” Baekhyun asked grabbing Minseok by the hips pulling him close. 

 

“Sure,” Minseok said kissing Baekhyun on the nose 

 

“Also Baekhyun,” 

 

Baekhyun hummed leaning his forehead against Minseok’s 

 

“I love you,” Minseok said kissing him on the lips both of them smiling into the kiss.

 

“I love you too babe,” 

 

________________________________________

 

                               END 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed kudos and comments appreciated thank you for reading   
> (*´꒳`*)


End file.
